


Stars Will Shine

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Constellations, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Mama Stilinski Feels, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has always loved the dark.  </p><p>He loves the humbling that the dark will bring upon the world.</p><p>But his favourite thing about blinding darkness is the stars that shine through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Will Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Full Moon Ficlet fill for Prompt #30 - Darkness. 
> 
> It's just happy Mama Stilinski feels really. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles always liked the dark.  He likes the way it can blind even the strongest man, the way it humbles the world entire.  He likes that he can be anyone he wants when he’s shrouded in the blackest night. But his favourite thing about the dark is that only in the darkest, most pure moments of night can that beauty of the stars shine through.  As a child, Stiles had always gone camping with his mother, hiking all day through streams and ditches, set up camp in the highest clearing that they could manage and his Mama would roll out the sleeping bags outside the tent so that they could lie down and watch the stars.  Every year she would tell the same stories but Stiles liked hearing them over and over again.  When she’d fall asleep, he’d always find his own constellations and map them out with the names and the stories that he’d make up for them.

 

+

 

Agnieszka Małgorzata Stilinski hadn’t been an astronomer by any means, but she had always been intrigued by the sparkles in the sky from the moment her father took her on his knee and told her all of the stories he’d known as a child, stories of heroes and damsels and stars glittering high in the sky.  The stories of Orion, Cassopeia and the Nemean Lion, stories that she believed were perfectly portrayed in the sky above her.   When she died, she’d requested that her grave stone would have her name, the dates of her birth and death, and her favourite star formations, the simple synopses of her favourite stories and memories.  Among the Crab, the Swan and the Hand lies Rodzina.  It was the first constellation that Stiles ever penned and it will always be her favourite, a perfect story of love and rejection set in a faraway place, the story of how everything she holds dear came to be. 

 

The story of her and her dear Jakub.

 

The story of her beautiful baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that this was shite but I had to post it regardless.  
> As always, please check out my other works as it would be much appreciated and they are a lot better than this. 
> 
> xx Nailah


End file.
